Kissed You Good Night
by julia-neHH
Summary: Song-fic again requested by CassieJohnson05. She's amazing! Summary*** And I realized why I was still wondering in my car. Why I was scared out of my gut, why I couldn't catch my breath every time she touched me, why I could never disperse her from my mind. Everything was crystal clear. I should've kissed her.*** Read and Review ;).


_**Kissed You Good Night**_

* * *

_**~*~ Eddie ~*~**_

The headlights were illuminating her front porch; I gazed at her door carefully. Watching it intently, waiting for her to come out. But nothing happened; instead I sat there in the car pondering on leaving or staying here. Waiting for her to come out barging out of that door and running towards me. I wait but take no actions.

I'm scared. Something I will never tell her. I was so close too. So close to lean in and just make her mine. All mine. But my fear got the best of me.

What if she doesn't feel the same way?

Maybe this is an unrequited love. It's possible that she said yes to the date I had rehearsed countless of times in front of the mirror, she probably agreed out of pity. But that doesn't make sense, she's not like that. I mean… we had an amazing time today. She never ceased to smile, her eyes shone bright like the stars; if it's possible, even brighter.

She let me in on all her secrets, all the lies that slipped through her enticing lips, all the pain she has had endured in her life, all the indelible memories she holds, embarrassing moments. She let me in on to who she really is. And I fell…

Deeper.

Deeper…

And deeper for this girl. I think I may be at a risk of falling for her.

So why? Why the hell am I still in the car when I should be making her mine? Why in the world do I doubt what we really could be instead of running for her?

I should be the one chasing after her. I should be capturing her lips in mine and holding her body tight against mine.

I should've kissed her good night.

* * *

_**~*~ Loren ~*~**_

My back was leaning against the door. My chest was heaving up and down, in a rapid motion. I couldn't control my rabid breathing. I couldn't control the thousands of thoughts rushing within me, like a thousand needles piercing my heart. So what happened today?

Nothing, really. I was just ready, ready to fall into his arms and give him all I am. I was ready to be with him and I am positive he felt the same way. I didn't imagine all the laughter, his cheeks turning a rosy tint, his proximity when he stood next to me. I didn't imagine him gently brushing his hands against mine. His hands slowly intertwining with mine until there was a firm and tight grip. That was real. That was not a figment of my imagination.

This is not a one-sided love. He feels the same way. So why? Why is he still not making his move? Or am I wrong? Maybe it is an unrequited love. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way after today. I groaned and lightly banged my head against the wooden door. The lights were still illuminating the room and I detested how they shone bright, like nothing was wrong. I hated how I'm still in this room pondering about us when we should be holding each other.

I hate it.

I flicked the light off and total obscurity took over the room. I carefully walked over to the window and slowly moved the curtain to the side. I moved it enough for him not to know I was looking at him. His head was resting on the car wheel; he was gently banging it while having a tight grip on the car wheel. The headlights were still on, telling me that he was leaving anytime now. I held my breath and prayed that he didn't leave. I watched him for a few more seconds before closing the window and walking over to the door. I sighed and held the door knob.

He should've kissed me good night.

* * *

_**~*~ Eddie ~*~**_

Time seemed endless. Her lights were still on. And I was still waiting for her to turn them off so I can go. But I didn't want to leave just yet.

_12:09_

_12:10_

The minutes ticked slowly in an agonizing pace. Her lights were still on and suddenly, they were off. I hissed and clutched the car wheel. Gripping car wheel, I rested my head on it.

I should've pulled her to me and showed how much she means to me.

I should've but I didn't.

What went wrong? What happened? When did I become such a coward? No. I'm not going to have any of this. This is not how it should have turned out. I looked up at her front porch once again and it became cleared what I should've done. I've wasted my time for far too long. The headlights were off, the front porch lights were completely dismissed and I opened the door. I stepped outside and a cool breeze invitingly urged me to hurry up. To have her in my arms without another second wasted.

I was rushing to her front porch. I climbed the steps and this time I did chase after her.

I'm making her mine.

I'm kissing her good night.

* * *

_**~*~ Loren ~*~**_

I clutched the door knob and in one turn it was opened. I was exposed to the cool wind. I was ready to go for him, wishing that he was still here.

And in one swift, unexpected movement, I was in his arms. He embraced so tightly and I reciprocated with as much vigor.

He gently caressed my cheeks and leaned closer to me.

He claimed me his when his lips brushed against mine. They connected and I melted in his embrace, in his caresses and I kissed him back.

He kissed my Good Night.

* * *

_**~*~ Eddie ~*~**_

I was about to knock but the door opened and I looked at her for a second before pulling her to me.

My arms wrapped around her fragile form and she didn't hesitate to embrace me back.

I held her like I wasn't scare of what I was doing. Her body was against mine and I did what I've wanted to do since I first met her. Her plump lips were calling my name. And She felt so small and delicate in my arms.

I pulled away and held her cheek and gently stroked it with my thumb. She smiled.

Our lips connected for the first time.

Sweet. Just like I imagined she would be. And all those dreams, all those times she was in my mind, all those memories spent solely with her, they all came rushing back and I let out all my feelings in this kiss. I smiled and pretended not to be scared, scared of what will happened after this moment. So I let it linger and felt her returning it with as much infatuation. And I realized why I was still wondering in my car. Why I was scared out of my gut, why I couldn't catch my breath every time she touched me, why I could never disperse her from my mind. Everything was crystal clear.

I love her.

We pulled away and she smiled. Her eyes radiated in this serenity that the night was enveloping us in. I became lost in her hazel pool and kissed her again before whispering silently, for her ears to listen.

"It's a good, good night baby."

"Yeah. It is. Good night."

And her lips were captured by my desperate ones.

* * *

**Wow. I must live under a rock for only knowing about this song until now. I'm completely in love with it and thanks Cassie! This song is to die for. Simply beautiful. Hahah sorry if the one-shot is not good, I wroted it under an hour so I was rushed sorry :(. But reviews are lovely and motivational. They inspire me keep writing more ;). If you know what I mean. Anyways go check CassieJohnson stories! They're amazing okay. So go, go, go,**

**stay true,**

**Leddiexx**


End file.
